


Nacktbaden

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist noch nie über fremde Zäune geklettert. Schon gar nicht, um nackt zu baden.Prequel zugone wild
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 2





	Nacktbaden

**Author's Note:**

> _Nacktbaden in fremden Pools._  
> [guns in the summertime](http://tahitianmoon.livejournal.com/14097.html?thread=99601#t99601)  
> 

»Oliver! Bleib' hier, Oliver!«, schreiflüstert Percy und hält Oliver an seinem weißen Schulhemd fest. »Du kannst doch nicht einfach in fremde Gärten einbrechen!« Seine Stimme zittert, wankt und schwankt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Olivers Hand, die sich um Percys Finger legt, die immer noch in Olivers Hemd gekrallt sind.

»Mach' Dich locker, Percy«, antwortet Oliver leise, löst vorsichtig Percys Griff von sich und schwingt sich wieder halb auf den Gartenzaun, von dem ihn Percy gerade noch herunter gezogen hat. »Es wird schon alles gut gehen.« Und damit verschwindet er auf der anderen Seite des mannshohen, weißgetünchten Lattenzaunes.

Percy gibt unverständliche, gemurmelte Flüche von sich und Oliver neckt ihn von der anderen Seite: »Na komm schon! Tu's für mich!«

Und damit landet Percy auch auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes.

Die halbe Minute, die es gedauert hat, bis er über den Zaun geklettert ist (es ist so peinlich, weil Oliver so viel schneller ist als er; weil Oliver so viel sportlicher ist als er), hat Oliver schon dafür genutzt, sein Hemd auszuziehen. (Es ist Anfang Oktober, eigentlich ist es viel zu kalt, um keine Jacke anzuziehen und Oliver legt sein Hemd ab.)

»Was machst Du da?«, flüsterschreit Percy und Oliver bleibt mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen; dreht nur den Kopf über die Schulter nach hinten, um Percy ein Grinsen zuzuwerfen.

»Es ist furchtbar warm«, erwidert Oliver, der verdammte Lügner, »und das Wasser sieht herrlich aus.«

Percy bleibt erschrocken stehen, als Oliver seinen Gürtel öffnet und seine Hose einfach auf dem Rasen liegen lässt. Kurz danach entledigt er sich seines letzten Kleidungsstückes und Percy kann einen Blick auf Olivers Hintern erhaschen, bevor der sich ins Wasser begibt und vollständig davon verschluckt wird.

Percy schluckt, bevor er sich ebenfalls auszieht. (Er hat noch nie nackt gebadet. Schon gar nicht in fremden Gärten.)


End file.
